Could this be Love?
by MartinOverstrand
Summary: Teemo / Akali fanfic, includes lemon in later chapters
1. Love?

**First good story, going to go on for a while.**

**I do not own Riot Games, but I do own their mothers (HA!)**

It was a sunny day in summoners rift, as it usally is, and the champion selections were completely ordinary. Laning mid was Teemo against Akali, and as usual, Akali was winning.

All the constant jeering and jokes about me being a noob champion is starting to get to me. I need to focus, and get a kill, Teemo thought to himself. And then it happened. One Q, into a E, into an Ult. Teemo was running, for the fifth time that game, to his turret. He heard the telltale sound of an Akali ult, and new he was done for, but what surprised him the most, was his response. "I LOVE YOU!" The words barely came out of his lips, before his face went crimson red. Now, Teemo had always been quite shy, as most people thought he was either too young, or with Kennen. Teemo was completly straight, and from all the bullying and gay jokes being said about him, he just crawled into his shell. But the sorrow and rage all escaped him, when the fear struck him. He had always been in love with Akali, and that's the real reason that he could never win a lane against her. Everytime he saw her, he would be slower, spending more time staring, than farming.

All of a sudden akali was right in front of him, but she didnt land the strike. "Uhh... what?" she studdered, as this was completely out of Teemo's character. Teemo saw her, looked down at the floor, before fainting, instantly giving Akali the kill by default. After the game, with Akali's team taking the victory, Teemo quickly ran out of the summoning chamber. "Teemo, wait!" came the call or Akali from behind him, but he didnt care. He had just made a fool of himself, infront of the one person he loved. He ran into the nearest alleyway and shook as tears started streaming from his eyes.

Akali was looking all over town for the yordle, but could not find him anywhere. She decided to go home and lie in bed, but was unable to sleep, with just one thought floating around in her head. _He loves me?_


	2. Hiding

**For all of you who hate Teemo, I will make you cry tears of vicious shame.**

_**I'M LOOKING AT YOU WINKLESON AND SWEETIE PIE!**_

Teemo had not moved from his spot since he hid there. He was brilliant at hiding, which is why he's still alive. But none of this matters right now. He embarassed himself infront of everyone. Teemo didn't care about that either. He had just lost every chance of ever being with Akali. Hours went by, yet he wasn't hungry, nor thirsty, nor tired. He had no reason to move, and so he just sat there.

Akali was looking everywhere. She couldn't find him anywhere, so she eventually just gave up, after leaving a message with the authorities. A few days later she saw his name appear in a match. _Thank god. _Akali thought to herself, with a loud sigh. "Akali?" Akali spun around to see a large figure behind her, dressed in dark blue and black. "Oh, hey Shen." Akali said. "What was that huge sigh?" Shen said, his expression impossible to see through his mask. "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just relieved." Akali spoke. "Alright, well I've got to go. Got a match soon. Catch you later for lunch or something?" Shen said as he got up to go. "Sure." Akali nodded.

A couple weeks later she signed up for an ARAM, to take her mind off the stress, then as she was looking at the champions that would be on her team, her heart skipped a beat. She was on the same team as Teemo.

The game was fast paced, and they almost lost if it was not for the Nasus 1v5 quadra kill. She had no chance to stop and talk to Teemo, with a fed vayne focusing her down. After the match she watched Teemo leave, and decided to follow him. It was a misty night, so she had no problem staying hidden.

Teemo was almost home. _Finally I can just lie down. _The little yordle thought to himself. Then out of nowhere a figure appeared infront of him, it was Akali. "Ah!" Teemo squeeked as he saw her looking down at him.

"Teemo. We have to have a talk."

**It's a cliffhanger! What a surprise! Time to go eat more yogurt pretzels.**

**R/R, and if you want a certain character to have an appearence in the next chapters, leave a review. (NO OCs. THIS IS NOT THAT KIND OF STORY.)**


	3. Make Up

**SECRET****SWEETIEPIE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT TEEMO AS SUCH! **

**And my story too. ._.**

**So to make you happy, as I like to please, I will stay up and write chapter 3 on the same day, on a school night, before a big socials test ****although it won't go up for a day because I hate you. SUFFER.**

Teemo stood still, color draining for his face as he stammered for words. "Uh.. Ah... Heh.. He-Hello Akali..." Teemo mumbled. "I just... need you to talk to me about that game a few nights ago." Akali spoke, she seemed to have lost most of her enthusiasm too. "Erm... what about it?" Teemo asked, knowing what was coming up. No one said a word for about five minutes, with the two of them just looking at the ground. Teemo started nodding off, from nights of exhaustion. Akali smiled, picked up the small creature and desposited him in his bed.

Neither of them spoke to each other for about a week, both of them avoiding each other in the halls. One day Akali was sitting in her room discussing the situation with Ms. Fortune. "So do you like him?" she asked bluntly. "Well I..." Akali stammered. "Do you?" Ms. Fortune repeated. "I don't know. I barely know him." Akali replied. "Would you go out on a date with him?" Ms. Fortune persisted. "I guess... maybe... yeah I probably would, just to get to know him." Akali replied, quite embarressed by the conversation. "I see... would you ever ask him out?" Ms. Fortune replied. "No. I just can't talk to him, it's too awkward." replied Akali. "Alright. Well I got to go." Ms. Fortune hurried out the door, to let Akali rest, while she headed over to Fizz's room.

Later that day, Fizz struck up a conversation with Teemo. "Hey Teemo. Want to go for a burger a bit later?" Fizz asked innocently. "Sure." Teemo replied.

Teemo arrived at the resteraunt and stood there, waiting for Fizz. A moment later, Akali walked through the door and stood there beside Teemo, waiting for Ms. Fortune. Then they both noticed Ms. Fortune and Fizz, at a two person table. Akali walked over to Ms. Fortune and asked her why she was with Fizz. "Oh, me and Fizz are just having a friendly dinner together. Why don't you and Teemo sit at that table right beside us." Sarah said. Teemo and Akali looked at each other for a second, but Akali knew that she and him were set up by these two. Fizz gave a cheerful laugh and said "Yeah Teemo! Come over here." Teemo and Akali both slowly walked over and got in their seats, where they just made awkward, small talk for a few minutes. But soon they forgot about the last few nights and got into a conversation about ability power over attack damage. Eventually they were the last couple in the restaurant.

"Sorry Akali, I got to get going. See you around?" Teemo asked. "Yeah. See ya." replied Akali. Akali bent over and gave Teemo a little peck on the cheek, causing them both to go a little red in the face as Teemo headed home.

**THERE! I WROTE A LONG CHAPTER! YOU HAPPY CHUMPS?**


End file.
